True Love in Darkness
by sunprincess-1986
Summary: Well here is a story with D/S in it so enjoy but if you want to know more you have to review and tell me what you think, I am so evil hehehehe
1. The Beginning

Hey People!!!!! I know I just deleted my last story and that was because my mind went blank..but the good news is I have another one even better in my opinion.  
  
Well at this moment I have two main Characters but as I go along I will be adding to the list: Full name Serenity Louisa Moon aka Serena Darien Endymion Shields aka Darien (of course what did you think I would name him Dar???)  
  
I have a felling you want an explanation on why Louisa was chosen as a middle name for Serena. Well here's why the meaning for Louisa is actually warrior princess believe it or not and because that is what Serena is I thought it was appropriate. Well here is the story or should I say a small taste of the story in which you will read.... alright I will stop talking that way I thought it might get you interested but you just want the story so here it comes....  
  
It was legend that their once was a man and a woman so in love that the power they possessed could do anything. These two people according to legend were not fully human in fact they were half vampire. Other vampires feared them because it was prophesized that if two half-breeds were ever to fall in love they would create a destructive force that was powerful enough to destroy the vampirian race. Because of this they set out to kill them, but their plan did not quite work for they only killed the woman who sacrificed her life for the man she loved. The man was devastated by this and destroyed ever last vampire there. After his deed was done he went to his lovers side and held her in his arms. The last thing she said was, "I will be back love.." The man watched as her body disappeared and it is said that he is still waiting for his love to return till this day.... ___________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Well that is the beginning of should I say the behind story, I think we all know who those two are hehehe. Please review and give me input. Well please review!!  
  
~*Sun Princess*~ "Don't see the world through others eyes" 


	2. Serena

Hey sorry for taking so long school has been a pain..........oh well here is some more.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM!!!! These were the sounds heard in Serena Moons apartment at 9 am. Serena slowly rolled out of bed and walked over to her bathroom where she splashed her face with water. After that she walked into her kitchen and poured her self a cup of coffee. Serena walked over to her sliding glass window and sat down in a chair on her balcony; on the way she grabbed a book. As Serena sat down she was amazed that it was actually quite but as if on cue the noise arrived. Serena smiled to her self as she opened up her book and started reading. When she finished her cup of coffee Serena got up with her book and empty cup in hand and placed them on the counter. All of a sudden the phone rang Serena went over and picked it up. "Hello" "Serena where are you????? You were so post to be here 30 minutes ago????" yelled her friend Mina. "I just got up I will be there in about 20 minutes okay" Serena replied. "Alright see you then." CLICK Serena rushed into the shower and got her jeans and a t-shirt on and hurriedly ran out of the door. When she arrived at the parking garage she walked over to her motorcycle and hopped on. Soon after she was on her way toward the Arcade. When she arrived her friends where sitting at there regular table waiting for her. "It's about time you showed up" commented Raye. "Sorry I just lost track of time so what are we doing to day??" "Well," said Mina, "Lita had to work, Amy had a seminar to go to, and if I understand this right Raye is going on a date this afternoon. While I have to go to the studio and finish the modeling section. So what are you doing to day Serena??" "Well I don't really have any plans maybe I will go for a walk in the park." Said Serena. While they were talking Andrew walked over.... "So what do you ladies want for today?" Mina said, "Hey Andrew can you please give me a turkey sandwich to go because I have to leave for a modeling session in like 5 minutes." "no problem," replied Andrew, "so any thing for any one else?" "nothing for me I have to go and meet up with my date bye!" said Raye and she got up and left. "Well I will have my usual Andrew" said Serena. "coming right up".  
Andrew walked away to prepare their items and in no time at all returned with the sandwich and a chocolate milkshake. As soon as Andrew got the order there Mina grabbed her sandwich and left saying "bye guys and thanks Andrew."  
Andrew when back to serving his costumers while Serena just sat there drinking her milkshake and staring off into space just thinking in wonderland. Time went by fast and soon it was almost 3 when Serena went over to the counter and asked, "hey Andrew can I please have a ham sandwich to go?" "no prob." answered Andrew. Andrew soon came over with a small paper bag and handed it to Serena. Serena said "Thanks Andrew!! I will see you later." Serena then left to go to the park with her bag and her sandwich.  
She was slowly walking trough the park and watched the children play and she was thinking how great it would be to be a mother and have kids. Serena then stepped into the maze and went to her favorite spot.....she was the only one who knew it existed. When she got there she sat down under a willow tree by a small creek and ate her sandwich. After she finished eating she pulled her book from her bag and started reading and soon she lost track of time because she was so into this book.  
About 4 hours later she finished her book but then realized that it was getting dark so she decided to get to her bike and ride off. Serena got up and wiped her clothes off of any dirt. She then made he way through the maze. As she got out she felt a bad presence by her and decided that she needed to walk faster. 'oh great just what I need an evil bad man coning after me' When Serena turned the corner she was soon surrounded by a group of very strong looking men that had red eyes. She soon realized that they were vampires and they were coming closer. 'oh no now what am I going to do?'  
  
Cliffhanger hehehe I am so evil. Well until next time. Sun Princess Don't see the world trough anothers eyes" 


	3. 1st battle and who is that guy?

Sorry for taking so long but school was crazy and now that I am finished I can write more so here is the next part of the story.....enjoy! :-)  
  
'Oh great now what am I going to do?' Serena thought.  
  
"Well look here boys a scared little bunny"......"You look lost can we help you?" (laughter) "Oh yes we can help you......boys dinner time!!!"  
  
As they were about to pounce on Serena a dark purple light that surrounded her pushed them back. Her outfit now was now changed.....she was now wearing knee high high-heeled boots, a black mini skirt, and a black tank top with a leather jacket. Her hair was now the purest of silvers and her eyes were now also silver. Serena then smiled a demonic smile and said, "It feels great to be back! Now as for you guys lets play." Inside of Serena she was remembering her past life and trying to put all of the pieces together while her past self destroyed the vampires. The first victim was a vampire with dark red hair that matched his eyes. The past Serena just drove a wooden stake that seemed to appear out of thin air through the vampire's heart. She continued to destroy each and everyone finishing the last one off by kicking a stake from her boot into his heart.  
Serena after she finished glowed dark purple and went back to her outfit that she wore before. She picked up her bag that fell on the ground during the fight and she sensed someone that seemed familiar. Serena turned around and looked up straight into the deepest blue eyes that she had ever seen. She felt mesmerized by the sight in front of her the man had dark raven hair as dark as night which slightly hung over his eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and boy where there muscles, along with black jeans, combat boots, and a black trench coat. Serena felt as if she knew this man some how but did not say a word. The man slowly walked toward her and soon they were face to face. He then said, "You have some skill as a slayer ......we could use another person on the team, here is my card and if you are interested give me a call." He handed her his card. Serena took the card and said while looking at it, "So whom do I address the call to?" but when she looked up he was gone. She then turned the card over and on the back was the name Darien. 'Why does he seem so familiar.....oh well I will just give him a call tomorrow.' Serena walked to her bike and drove home not knowing that Darien watched her as she left.....  
  
To be continued :-)  
  
Well I hope you like it so far and I will hopefully get another chapter up real soon.  
  
Sun Princess "Don't see the world through another's eyes" 


	4. the day after and an appointment

Well here comes another chapter sorry for taking so long but my dad would not let me get on the computer much so far this summer :-( but now that I am lets continue on with the story.  
  
The next morning when Serena woke up she just stayed in bed trying to figure out what had happened last night.  
'That was weird....it felt like something was taking me over but that just isn't possible.......or is it?.....maybe I fought those evil things in a past life.....that must be it.'  
Soon Serena's thoughts turned toward the hunk she saw the night before.  
  
'Man he was so cute......I wish I could just........NO you will not think that way about this guy you don't even know' 'but he did have a great body' 'NO STOP!!' 'come on you know you want him' 'just shut up and leave me alone' 'you know I can't do that plus this is just too much fun!'  
  
Serena then realized that the hot guy named Darien gave her his card so that she could call him today. She then walk over to the phone and started dialing. The phone rang once....twice...then a male voice said,  
  
"Hello?"..."Hi this is Serena Moon a man named Darien gave me this card to call here." "Oh yes Serena I have been expecting your call," it was Darien, "I was wondering if you could come down to my office so I could test your skill further...lets say around 3?" "Sure I will be there." "Well I will see you then bye" "bye"  
  
Serena then looked at her clock on the wall that said it was only 9 so she decided that she would go to the arcade to see what was going on. When she arrived the only person in there was Andrew.  
  
"Hi Andrew!!" "Hi Serena!!! What are you doing here?" "Well I had nothing else going on so I decided to see how you were doing." "Well as you can see nothing is going on here." They stayed there talking until customers started coming in around 11 or so and then Serena left him to fend for himself.  
  
Serena then went to her favorite coffee shop and bought a cup sat down in a nice comfy chair in the corner where no one would bother her. She then pulled a book she brought along just in case she had time to read. Now she was in a whole different world while she read her book that soon she lost track of time but after a while she looked up to se what time is was and it was already 2:30. Serena then put her book away and went over to the Subway next door and picked up a sandwich on the go since she had not eaten lunch.  
Soon Serena realized that she had no idea where the office building was and in desperation took out the card and flipped it over and on the back were directions to the office building. 'wait a second last night all it said was the name Darien....maybe I just missed it before'  
  
Serena followed the directions and soon found herself in front of the building and boy was it huge. She got on the elevation and pushed the button for the 11th floor and when she reached it the floor was decorated differently from the rest. This floor was all black with the occasional blood red rose. Serena then approached the secretary's desk. The lady looked to be in her mid 30s with long black hair that she kept up in a bun, her eyes were the darkest brown, and she was wearing a black business suit. Serena the said, "Hello my name is Serena Moon I have an appointment with Mr. Darien Shields at 3." The lady smiled and said "Of course Ms. Moon step right in he has been expecting you" "Thanks." Serena the walked toward the office door.......  
  
Well that is where I will leave you know and until the next time I am able to get on and continue :-( I hope you are enjoying this story.:-)  
  
Sun Princess "Don't see the world through another's eyes" 


End file.
